


Ice Ice Baby

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Prompt: Imagine you and Tony playing a small joke on Steve, which then turns into a full rap session.Author Note: Just to clarify the words in brackets ( [  ] ) is the ringtone. Words in italics are words that are sung/rapped. The song is Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice just in case you aren’t familiar.





	Ice Ice Baby

You and Tony tried to act normal when Steve came into the lab asking for the tracking algorithm Tony was working on. Now was the perfect time to play your joke on Steve. About a week ago, after you heard Tony call Steve a Capsicle, this great idea popped in your head.  

Steve was constantly leaving his cell phone everywhere. You guessed because he wasn’t used to having one, they weren’t around in the 1940’s. It was really easy to customize Tony’s ringtone, Steve didn’t even have his phone passcode protected. You shot Tony a text telling him not to call Steve’s phone for any reason and that you’d be down to the lab in a few to explain.

You walked into the lab and you weren’t surprised that Tony was sitting on the counter eating blueberries. A computer program was running diagnostics on something, so you guessed that technically he was working. Tony finished munching on the handful of dried fruit in his mouth.

“So Y/N why can’t I call Stars & Stripes? His algorithm is almost ready.”

“Exactly Tony,” you replied, “which means he’ll come down here to get it and then you can witness one of the best jokes of all time.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Really? one of the best of all time? Please do tell.”

You hopped onto the counter with Tony and leaned over and whispered in his ear. He laughed and gave you a high five. His computer beeped, alerting him that his algorithm was complete, and you texted Steve to let him know that he was needed in the lab.

“Y/N I got your email, whats up?” Steve asked.

Before you could answer Tony interrupted you. “Your tracking program is almost ready, just gotta put the finishing touches on it.”

You gave Tony a wink, the signal you two agreed on earlier. You were explaining to Steve the difference between an email and a text message while Tony called Steve’s phone.

                                                         

* * *

 

 

Steve felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Then it began ringing. Except it wasn’t his regular ringtone. It sounded different and was louder.

[Yo VIP, lets kick it. Ice ice baby. Dum dum dum da da dum dum]

He frowned and the phone continued to ring.

[Ice ice baby. Dum dum dum dum da da dum dum.]

He took it out of his pocket and was desperately trying to figure out how to turn it off. It was extremely loud and obnoxious and he wanted it gone.

[All right stop, Collaborate and listen. Ice is back with my brand new invention.]

He frowned at you, frantically shoving the phone in your face.

                                                         

* * *

 

 

[Something grabs a hold of me tightly. Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly. Will it ever stop? Yo, I don’t know.]

You and Tony were dying laughing. Tony was doubled over, one hand on his knee and the other wrapped around his stomach. You glanced up at Steve, he gave you an irritated look. Deciding that he had had enough, you took Steve’s phone from him. You couldn’t really see what you were doing since there were tears of laughter streaming down your face. By the time you had turned the phone off Vanilla Ice’s DJ was revolving it for the second time. You handed Steve his phone back.

“Really guys? What even was that?” he asked.

You and Tony took a minute to compose yourselves before answering. “Aww come on Steve, it was funny.” you said. Steve gave you a look mixed with irritation and another emotion that took you a second to decipher. It was confusion.

“Do you really not get it?” you asked.  Before you could explain it to him, Tony interjected chuckling.

“Come on Captain. Use that super serum brain of yours. Capsicle, Ice Ice baby, being frozen for 60 years. Do you really not see a common variable between these things?”

“Whatever Stark. Just give me the algorithm.” Steve said in a terse voice.

“Alright Capsicle. Just let me transfer it to a flash drive.” Tony said. Steve opened his mouth to say something but Tony interrupted him before he could begin. “And I am not taking the time to explain to you what a flash drive is. Just give it to Sam, he’ll know what to do with it.”

Steve rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, irritation rolling off of him. The mood in the room was too tense for you. Really your joke was funny, even if Steve didn’t appreciate it. You didn’t mean to upset Grandpa but you knew he’d get over it eventually. You looked over at Tony. He was transferring the necessary files from his computer to the drive. You just sat there. You were bored, so you began to rap under your breath, you owed it to Vanilla Ice to finish the song.

 _“Ice ice baby, Vanilla. Dum dum dum da da dum dum. Ice ice Baby, Vanilla.”_ you rapped softly to yourself.

To your amusement, Tony rapped the line back to you, finishing the rest of the hook. He was slightly louder than you were.  He gave you a side smirk from his computer. You knew what he was doing. You glanced up at Steve, he was oblivious.

You continued to rap, a little louder than before. _“Take heed, ‘cause I’m a lyrical poet. Miami’s on the scene just in case you didn’t know it. My town, that created all the bass sound. Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground.”_

Tony continued the next line, moving his hips to the beat of the song, all while working. _“'Cause my style’s like a chemical spill. Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel. Conducted and formed, this is a hell of a concept. We make it hype, and you want to step with this.”_

The rap was louder now. Enough to get Steve’s attention. He frowned at both of you, rolling his eyes. It wasn’t like he could do anything or go anywhere, he needed his algorithm.

You moved your hips like Tony’s. You both were dancing now. _“Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja. Cut like a razor blade so fast, other DJs say, ‘Damn’.“_ You heard Steve interject about watching your language but you ignored him. _“If my rhyme was a drug, I’d sell it by the gram. Keep my composure when it’s time to get loose. Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice.”_

Tony had pulled the flash drive out of the computer and danced his way over to you. He continued the song. _“If there was a problem, Yo, I’ll solve it! Check out the hook while Jarvis revolves it.”_.

He grabbed your hand and both of you danced your way over to Steve. You both were rapping now. _“Ice ice baby, Vanilla. Dum dum dum da da dum dum. Ice ice Baby, Vanilla. Ice ice baby, Vanilla. Dum dum dum dum da da dum dum. Ice ice Baby, Vanilla.”_

You both stopped briefly in front of Steve. Tony tossed the flash drive to him and then turned to look at you and said, _“Yo, man, let’s get out of here.”_. You guys danced your way to the lab doors. Tony looked back at Steve and pointed at him. _“Word to your mother!”_.

You laughed at Tony. Of course he would rap the outro to the song at Steve. You both continued to dance out the lab doors and down the hall, rapping the final lines of the song. _“Ice ice baby, too cold. Ice ice baby, too cold, too cold. Ice ice baby, too cold, too cold.  Ice ice baby, too cold, too cold.”_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what y'all think & if you have any requests feel free to leave them in the comment section. :)


End file.
